Talk:RUST 010/@comment-36726716-20180826213003
Okay, so sit tight and hear me out because this gets weird but its important and I'm posting it everywhere I possibly can: I'm obsessed with Albert's dark side of Roblox videos, especially the RUST_010 ones. I know Albert probably isn't going to do anything else on this guy because of the incident but I found something creepy and needed to share it. I was casually re-watching some videos and heard something weirdly familiar so I decided to do some digging and this is what I found: In "My Roblox Stalker got me...please help": Albert mentions the number 45682, featured in RUST_010 game "happy". When googling this number, I found that the address leads to a town called Southwebster, in Ohio. In "I FOUND WHERE MY ROBLOX STALKER LIVES" Albert and Carlito find coordinates 40.303936, -81.203030 that lead to a town in Deersville Ohio. On google maps, Southwebster and Deersville are only 187 miles apart (a three-hour drive) Also when googling "45682 Deersville" a website called "OPWC Subdivision Codes" comes up: http://www.pwc.state.oh.us/GSCFIPS.html. Using the Web-finder you can find both towns, SouthWebster and Deersville on there. In RUST_010's YouTube account, their latest video is titled "CWPC, ME". I have zero ideas what the 'ME' would stand for but "CWPC" and "OPWC" are incredibly similar. However, I tried googling "CWPC Ohio" and I didn't find much other than a woman's Water Polo Club which is more than likely not connected. Lastly, this may not be related or connected to anything but I researched anyway: In RUST_010 second latest video "he's coming for you...!", he features a farm dubbed "Sleepy Meadows, Manitoba. On Google maps, there are several roads named Manitoba, one in particular (Manitoba Drive, Cincinnati, OH 45255) that is 231 miles from Deersville (another 3-hour drive). And that number, 45255, that shows up in the address. Look familiar? (45682 - 45255) Yeah, 187 miles apart (ANOTHER 3-hour drive). As for the Sleepy Meadows bit, from what I saw, there are a few locations in Ohio with similar zip codes, but you know the story, close together, not a short drive. I know this is a stretch but I just cant help but overlook the coincidences. There's no way that all of these locations and stuff arent connected to each other in one way or another. Also, this only what I found in a two hour period, there's definitely more I haven't seen or some stuff I overlooked. Lastly, please, PLEASE, if you live in Ohio don't go looking for someone or something in these locations. I've never been to Ohio, nor know remotely know what it's like but don't go to those addresses, towns, anything. I know there's more than what meets the eye and whoever this person is, these connections cant be anything good. Do your research online, don't go looking for something you don't understand, you might find something that you didn't want to find. Please, if you find anything concerning to add on to all of this, comment, discuss, or message me.